


The Haunted Highschool Trope

by Sanctified_Jasper



Category: Winx Club
Genre: ... attempted comedy?, Comedy, Gen, Modern AU, One Shot, Psychic AU, RPG horror maker game AU, abandoned pilot episode, haunted highschool AU, inspired by a 'corpse party' let's play marathon, mild horror themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctified_Jasper/pseuds/Sanctified_Jasper
Summary: For various 'crimes and misdemeanours', five boarding school students (the Winx) are given detention cleaning up an old school house, which is rumoured to be haunted.They soon find out the rumours aren't just rumours, and must use their unique psychic abilities to unravel the horrors that happened in the school, and free it from the evils that remain.
Relationships: Bloom & Daphne (Winx Club), Winx Club Friendship
Kudos: 9





	The Haunted Highschool Trope

“Bloom,” Daphne sighed, giving her much younger sister a disappointed look.

“I know,” Bloom said caustically, slumping in her chair, “but Diaspro was being a bitch, so, it wasn't entirely unprovoked.”

“And if we attacked everyone who was like that...” Daphne asked rhetorically, reaching up to rub her temples. “Look, sis, I know things have been...”

“Crap?” Bloom supplied.

“Not easy,” Daphne corrected, “and it's kind of weird for you to be a student in a school where I'm teaching, but you can't get in fights with other students.”

“I know that Daph', but I just...” Bloom made a violent motion in the air, like she was strangling an invisible neck, before slumping even further into the plush visitor's chair of her sister's office. “I thought this school was going to be... different? But I'm far away from Mitzy and it's the same old song and dance, same snotty rich bitch ragging on me, and just picking away at everything I do and say. I spoke to Sky the other day at the mixer, and suddenly Diaspro thinks I'm out to steal her boyfriend? Like? What?!”

“And how did she feel?” Bloom rolled her eyes at her sister's query, saying nothing. “How did she feel Bloom?”

“Scared,” Bloom admitted at last, “insecure, defensive, just like every other 'poor little rich girl.'”

“Her parent's are pushing her to marry Sky when they graduate,” Daphne said quietly, “there's a lot of pressure on her to-”

“ _What about the pressure on ME?!_ ” Bloom exploded, standing from the chair and leaning across Daphne's desk, “I get it! Poor Diaspro has a hard life, but that doesn't mean she gets a free pass on being an obnoxious bitch! And I shouldn't have to suffer because of it! Yeah, I threw the first punch, but she was the instigator, and she's getting off scott-free because she's 'the victim'?! It's freaking _bullshit_!”

“Bloom-”

“NO! It's bullshit and you know it!”

“You're right, I do, but there's nothing I can do about it, because the world is shitty and unfair, and the rules and laws don't always work as well as they should, but we do what we can and we deal with it. So you get to serve detention for the next month, and be thankful you're not getting expelled this time. Okay? Because I am trying Bloom, I am trying real hard, but I have to be your teacher right now, not your sister.”

“Are you ever?” Bloom froze as the words spilled out of her mouth, she could feel the way they hurt Daphne, but it was too late, she couldn't un-say them. “Daph'-”

“Get out,” Daphne closed off, her focus moving to the papers on her desk, “I'll email you with the times and locations for the detention, just... just get out.”

Bloom got out, half way down the corridor Bloom stopped, leaning against the wall she swore to herself, she'd been trying so hard, but sometimes everything just got away from her. She hadn't meant to hurt Daphne, knew the older girl was trying her hardest, but she'd just been so angry.

Sinking to the ground, Bloom tried not to cry.

* * *

“I'm sorry daddy,” Stella said, pouting into her phone, “I don't know what happened, I was following the instruction and 'ka-wewsh'! Things started exploding, and then the classroom was a little on fire.”

“It's alright sweetheart, I'll talk to the headmistress, the chemistry equipment was probably just old, I'll see what I can do about getting the school some new supplies so this doesn't happen again.”

“Thanks daddy, you're the best!”

* * *

“In light of your father's recent... contributions to the school,” Griselda tried not to look like she'd swallowed a lemon, “the school board has elected to _not_ have you expelled.”

Stella brightened, reaching for her purse.

“ _However_!” Stella deflated as Griselda continued, “for your part in the incident, you will be serving detention for... quite some time.”

Stella teared up, looking up at the deputy headmistress with a pleading expression. Griselda didn't buy it for a second, raising an impressive eyebrow of disapproval in response.

* * *

Flora watched as Palladium opened her locker, rummaging around before pulling out a small bag taped to the underside of one of the shelves. He looked at Flora with a sad sigh, but Flora, working past her confusion, shook her head.

“No, professor please, that's not mine, I would never!”

“I'm sorry Flora,” Palladium gave her a sympathetic smile, “but unless you can explain how it got there...”

Flora tried not to cry.

“We'll have to go through your section of the greenhouses as well.”

“No, professor, please, my plants are delicate, but they're not illegal!”

“I am sorry, Flora.”

* * *

[order for 300 Pizzas confirmed, please enter your payment preference]

Tecna grinned holding up the stolen credit card as she typed in the information.

“Give me a B minus in coding, will you professor Avalon.”

With a firm ' _tap_ ' she sent the information off, tomorrow night was going to be delicious.

* * *

“Why would you do this Tecna?” Avalon asked from behind his desk, “what could I possibly have done to you?”

“What makes you think I did this?” Tecna asked, do her best to seem genuinely unaware.

“You are the best student in my class, and the only one who is capable of getting around the security programs on the computers to use that sort of outside website.” Avalon's eyes narrowed, watching for any and every sign of guilt.

“That can't be true professor,” Tecna said, “after all, my class listing is currently tenth place, I've never gotten an A of any kind in any of your classes, so how could I be 'the best'?”

“That's what this is about?” He asked, leaning forwards, “Tecna, I mark you harsher than the others to push you, because I know you can do even better.”

“That's not fair,” Tecna felt her irritation coil into disgust, “that's corrupt and wrong, and if you think I can do better, you should have just told me, instead of putting me on some made up variation of the grading system, which, by the way, is having negative impacts on my overall grades, and any future endeavour I may want to pursue which takes my grades into account. What you're doing isn't _helping_ me, it's bullying!”

Avalon gave her a sad, condescending smile, “I'm sorry you see it that way, but given what you've done, I'm afraid you'll also be adding the black mark of detention to your file.”

“But I didn't do it, you can't prove _anyone_ did it. For all I know, you did it to frame me.”

“We both know you did it Tecna.”

“I'm going to report you,” Tecna all but spat.

“Report what? I haven't done anything wrong?”

“Discrimination is against the school charter, and that's what you've been doing.”

“We'll see how the board feels about it,” Avalon smirked, “in the meantime, why don't you go enjoy the unauthorised pizza party I've so thoughtfully paid for?”

Tecna slammed his door on her way out.

* * *

Musa shoved the heels of her hands into her eyes, trying to shove the headache out of her brain, but no matter what she did, the incessant noise just kept playing. Looping segments over and over again, one overlapping another until all sense of the source was lost.

Rocking gently and trying to recall her mother's lullaby, Musa pressed her hands to her ears, but that only muffled the real world.

The pressure in her head built up and up and up until she had no choice but to explode.

Musa screamed, as long and loud as she could, let all of the sound inside her out until there was only the silence.

And the sound of a dozen broken windows tinkling to the ground.

* * *

[ _Student Number : AW-2014-****_

_Detention Assignment: Please report to the front courtyard on Saturday 12 th, at 06:15am for your detention._

_Supervisor: Professor Palladium, Professor Peters_

_Requirement Awareness: Off Campus, day long assignment; please wear closed shoes and clothing suitable for moving furniture_.]

* * *

Despite the mini-bus's intended departure time of 6:20, they didn't leave until 6:30, since they had to wait for Stella to go back to her dorm to change into appropriate footwear.

Once Palladium had finally driven the vehicle out of the school and onto the road, Daphne stood, looking at the five tired students.

“Okay, so here's to plan:” Daphne said with obnoxious cheer, “our former sister school, Cloud Tower, was shut down several years ago, but it wasn't cleared out properly, a lot of equipment and belongings got left behind. We'll be going through the building, checking it out, and clearing it out.”

“That sounds dangerous,” Tecna said, frowning.

“And dirty,” Stella added, “and a lot like manual labour. Isn't child labour illegal?”

“First of all,” Daphne looked between the two, “we'll be staying away from any area's that seem unsafe, there are supposed to be workers coming out to inspect the site, we'll be working along side them. Second of all, you are all sixteen or older, therefore, it is not 'child labour'.”

The five girls all groaned and settled in for the bus ride.

“Wait,” Musa called, sitting up, “didn't Cloud Tower shut down because there was a whole bunch of murders?”

“Yeah,” Flora said looking worried, “that's right, there's rumours it was a cult of satanists.”

“And now, the school is super haunted,” Bloom fixed her sister with a betrayed expression.

“The school is _not_ haunted,” Daphne assured them firmly.

“But,” Palladium said from the driver's seat, “there _are_ rumours it was satanists, and there were several deaths.”

“ _But_!” Daphne scowled at Palladium, “that was years ago, the people responsible are all... 'gone,' and all the bodies were recovered, so we have _nothing_ to worry about.”

“Oh my god!” Bloom stage whispered, “Oh. My. God.”

“No,” Daphne denied, knowing where her sister was going.

“Yes,” Bloom nodded.

“No,” Daphne shook her head sharply, “we are _not_ in a horror movie.”

“We are _so,_ in a horror movie _.”_

“ _We are not in a horror movie!”_

Bloom turned to the nearest student, Stella, and mouthed “totally in a horror movie.” Stella nodded in agreement.

* * *

“Oh, _yeah_ ,” Stella said sarcastically as she stepped from the bus, “ _not_ a horror movie.” The blonde shared a look with Bloom, before the duo gave Daphne a matching set of unimpressed looks.

“It's not,” Daphne replied, looking over the run down building, “we're not. It's fine.”

“Maybe I should stay in the bus anyway,” Palladium said, sounding less certain than his colleague, “the gay always dies in horror movies.”

“Us too?” Musa asked Flora, nodding to the bus to ask if she wanted to stay on the vehicle, "people of colour don't do so hot in these things either."

“Oh god,” Tecna exclaimed quietly, “it's begun, we're splitting the party and we only just got here. None of us are making back to school alive.”

“It was nice to spend this time with you all,” Flora said mournfully as she clasped her hands, as if in prayer.

“It. Is. _NOT._ A. Horr-or. Mo-vie!” Daphne snapped at the group, stressing every syllable, like saying it clearer would make them stop their nonsense. Turning back to look at the building, she thought she saw movement in one of the dirty upstairs windows.

“Ohshitwe'reinahorrormovie.” Daphne felt ice streak down her spine, “oh god, I'm the serial doubter who won't believe even as they're being devoured by the eldritch abomination!”

“Told you sis,” Bloom said cheerfully, swinging an arm around the older woman's shoulders, “but we're here now, so... where are the workers we're supposed to be coordinating with?”

“Probably held up by the curse of Cloud Tower,” Stella offered, fixing her hair.

“Wait,” Tecna frowned, pulling out her smart phone and opening her search engine, “how long has there been a curse? I thought it was just haunted?”

Musa scoffed, “yeah, because of the curse.”

Daphne ignored the girls as they broke into conspiracy theories, looking around the _very_ empty parking lot.

“Where _are_ the workers?” She pulled her own phone out, dialling the number she'd been given, turning to Palladium as the phone began to ring. “We didn't get the day wrong did we?”

The man frowned, mentally going over the dates, and shook his head, certain they had the day right.

“Does anyone else hear a phone ringing?” Musa raised her voice to cut across the other girls, in the silence that followed, a quiet, barely there ring tone was heard. Just as the group got a fix on the direction, it cut off.

At the same time Daphne looked at her phone aghast.

“Oh shit,” she breathed, hands shaking, “we're in a horror movie.” She hit redial, calling back the phone which had rung out. In the overgrowth, the ringtone started back up.

Steeling herself, Daphne stepped towards the shrubbery, phone in hand. When a hand grabbed her shoulder she startled, gasping loudly as she spun around to find a very pale face Tecna looking at her with horror etched in her face.

“I can't call out,” Tecna whispered, bringing up her phone to show off the 'no reception' glyph on her screen, “I fixed my phone so it has signal _everywhere_ , even in interference zones. My calls can't go through, so why can yours?!”

As one, the group looked towards the bushes, and blanched, before piling back onto the bus.

“Ah,” Palladium's voice held a slight hint of hysteria, “slight problem,” the engine spluttered and refused to turn over, the vehicle stuck fast as it refused to start.

In her hand, Daphne's phone went silent as someone answered the receiving phone. Reluctantly, the teacher brought the phone up to her ear.

“Hello?”

Daphne yelped, yanking the phone away as a high pitched shriek emitted from the speaker, babbling voices cascaded over the drawn out scream.

As quickly as it began, it ended, the line going dead.

“What, the hell, was that!?” Stella asked, but no one had an answer.

* * *

Riding down a road through dense forest, a young woman on a motorbike slowed to a stop by a fork. Lifting her helmet's visor, she eyed both possible roads forward, then hunched down to check her bike's GPS. The device's screen flickered and fuzzed, and the girl made a noise of annoyed disgust before pulling out a cell phone.

She pulled up her contacts and dialled.

And waited.

When the phone on the other end picked up, she let out a groan as the answering voice revealed itself to be a voicemail recording.

“Hey, this is Aisha, you know, the new girl? Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I'm running a bit behind schedule, and my GPS is fritzy, so if I'm not at the school in like... two hours-” a sharp beep let her know her message time had run out. “-I've probably been murdered in the woods.”

Letting out another annoyed huff, Aisha checked her phone's positioning system, but had even less luck with that, so she shoved it back into its allocated pocket, and tried tapping her bike's GPS screen again.

The device gave one final, fuzzy flicker, before the screen snapped back into perfect clarity. Her route still marked clearly.

Aisha frowned.

She could have sworn her destination was in the _other_ direction, but she'd double checked the co-ordinates when she'd set the device, so... it should still be correct...

“Whatever,” Aisha shook her head and flipped down her visor, her bike rolling forward and picking up speed as she made her way to the school.

* * *

Sitting amidst a forest so dense and expansive it seemed to go on forever, was a building.

Several stories high, it's footprint covered almost seven acres. The enormous outside walls were clad in red brick and covered with vines. Of the multitude of windows, only a handful on each floor remained unbroken.

What was once an impressive and immaculate garden was now overrun by dead and dying plants, a bramble of weeds and flowers gone to seed. Here and there, stone pathways could still be seen, but for the most part, they were covered in leaf litter and detritus from years of neglect.

Further out and around the building, enclosing almost 50 acres of land, was a high brick and wrought iron fence, rusted out and crumbling in places, it had only two proper entrances, one of which had been recently cleared of the creeping ivy that lay in a thick coat along the rest of the imprisoning perimeter.

The recently cleared entrance was a large gate, made of the same wrought iron as the fence, it stood firmly closed, a thick, heavy weight chain firmly shackling it. On the outside of the fence was a normal road, if somewhat rundown looking.

On the inside of the fence was a long driveway of grubby looking gravel, recently broken moss and lichen mixed in with the stones where fresh tire treads marked the otherwise barren path.

As the driveway reached the dilapidated building, it spread out into a large parking area.

In this parking area were a few sorry looking lamp posts, some broken down benches, a central fountain, and a pristine looking mini bus with seven frightened people.

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification (psychic power assignment at the time of writing):  
> Stella – post-cognative vision (she sees things that have happened)  
> Bloom – tele-empath (she feels the emotions of others, and sometimes their thoughts. Daphne may also have this ability?)  
> Musa – clairaudience (she hears things, typically imprints or ghosts.)  
> Flora – 'flora'path (the plants talk to her.)  
> Tecna – EM sensitivity/technopathy (she can sense energy signatures of 'ghosts'.)  
> Aisha – scrying (water is her preferred medium, she can see things in the present)  
> (Mirta - Astral Projection  
> Diaspro - geopathy/or/warding (getting a sense of the environment layout/or/saying "no you may not come in" works on ghosts if she's stern enough))
> 
> so this was written a few years ago, but I never got around to transferring it to AO3, and I had honestly forgotten about it until a little while ago. At present this is all there is to this story though there was a slight plot out line.  
> (The Satanic cult was this world's version of the Trix, but they were being influenced by older spirits and the Winx had to go free the Trix from the spirits' influence to dismantle the spirit world prison that had form as a result and free all the spirits and remaining workers who'd become trapped. Aisha's scrying abilities messed with her GPS and sent her where she needed to go, which is where the Winx were


End file.
